The benefits of betrayal
by TheGirlGirl
Summary: They were both betrayed in previous relationships, but other than that their lives were completely different. They were both hurt and broken, could hardly trust anymore. Why would these two ever meet? Well, maybe fate had had been planning something all along... (Follow Damon and Elena trough the ups and downs of youth, life, pain, happiness, family and most importantly; LOVE.)
1. Chapter 1

**The benefits of betrayal**

_They were both betrayed in previous relationships, but other than that their lives were completely different. They were both hurt and broken, could hardly trust anymore. Why would these two ever meet? Well, maybe fate had had been planning something all along. (Follow Damon and Elena trough the ups and downs of youth, life, pain, happiness, family and most importantly; LOVE.)_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Elena!" yelled a tall blonde girl. "Come on, we gotta hurry!"

"Calm down Caroline" said the darkhaired girl who was following a few steps behind.

"But we need to find our dorm-room!"

Elena sighed and hurried after her friend. She smiled as she looked around campus. She couldn't believe she was in collage! And with journalism as her major too! Her and her two best friends Caroline and Bonnie were supposed to be here together. But Bonnie had been traveling all summer and she had sent an e-mail the day before telling she wouldn't be coming back just yet.

"Come on, man."

Damon looked up, annoyed. His best friend, who also sadly happened to be a teacher at the collage he went to, was standing next to him, looking annoyed as well.

"Well hello there Ricky." said Damon. Thankfully Alaric wasn't HIS teacher. Then there would be no getting drunk together on the weekends.

Alaric sat down across from him in the booth. "Don't call me Ricky." he said as he waved at the waiter to order a beer, before looking back at Damon.

"It's the first day of school this year, and you're already drunk?" he said while shaking his head. "You know there are classes today as well as any other day of the term?"

"Of course I know. But you see, it's not just about knowing. It's also about caring, and I don't." He really didn't. Not anymore. Last year he had been a motivated, talented man studying to become a lawyer. Now he had just given up.

"But Damon last year you-"

"Last year I was happy, OK?" Damon almost yelled. "Last year I thought I had something, but that something jumped into bed with my brother."

Alaric did what he knew was best, shut his mouth. He started looking around the bar to see if there were any new people. But no, same old same old. No.. wait. Two young girls had just walked in, one blond and one brunette. He didn't recognize them and guessed they were new freshmen. Hopefully not a future student of his, because meeting in the bar wasn't the best for first impression as a teacher...

"I'm not sure about this Care." said a worried Elena. "I'm not ready to put myself out there just yet."

"You don't have to either." promised Caroline. She knew how badly the betrayal had hurt her friend. "You just need to have some fun. It's not like you're gonna end up with the first guy you talk to."

"I'm gonna go get some bourbon, alright?" said Damon as he got up and walked away.

"Let's just go get a drink shall we?"

"Caroline..." Elena sighed. "I'm not getting drunk our first day at collage."

"Who said anything about getting drunk?"

Elena sighed again, and turned to follow her friend, but instead she walked straight into someone and fell.

Damon turned to look for Alaric, but found that instead a young girl walked right into him and fell. Instantly he put his arms out and caught her. She looked alarmed at the entire situation. He helped her to stand back up again and looked her over. She looked very embarrassed.

"I'm so so so sorry." She said really fast. "I'm clumsy, that was entirely my fault."

It seemed she wouldn't stop babbling about how sorry she was so he simply interrupted her.

"Don't worry, it is my fault as well." He sent her a charming smile. "I should have been ready for any girl throwing herself at me." He could see her getting rather upset, but trying to play along. This was gonna be fun.

"Well, I wouldn't really call it that, since you were in my way." This guy is way to fed up with himself, Elena thought.

"In your way? Sweetheart, I was just turning around when you basically ran into me."

"Don't call me sweetheart."

Damon smirked. She was getting worked up. Looking her over he realized she wasn't that bad. Maybe she could be a fresh wind around here.

"Let me buy you a drink."

She almost fell again. What was up with this guy? Just a few seconds ago he was an arrogant ass and now he wanted to buy her a drink.

"A drink?"

"Yes, a drink. You know those watery things in small glasses with alcohol in them that you drink when you want to have fun? Or are you not familiar with fun?"

And, the arrogant ass was back. Elena really didn't feel like doing anything with him.

"No thank you." She said. "I need to be heading back."

He caught her hand as she turned around to leave.

"I don't think I got your name sweetheart."

"Elena."

"Pleasure to meat you Elena, I'm Damon." He said before he kissed her hand. She looked at him for a moment before turning her back on him.

Against his will, Damon felt himself wanting her to come back. No, he thought. I'm not going down that road again. He made his way back to Alaric at the bar to get drunk. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**I realize it's been a long wait for tis chapter, but I haven't been able to write. I have very little free time, with two horses and a job as a pianist as well as a lot of concerts… But I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and thank you for following and all!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the characters. **

* * *

The next day Elena woke early and looked to her side to see Caroline was still asleep. She got out of bed and took a long shower to really wake up. By the time she was dressed and ready for the day, Caroline entered the bathroom.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Care."

"Are you excited for starting classes today?" the blonde asked. She looked almost too excited herself.

Elena sighed. Of course she was excited to start the journey towards her dreamjob, but lately she had a hard time finding anything in life exciting.

"He was supposed to be here with us Care, with me." She threw the shirt she had been holding across the room before sitting down on the bed, putting her hand in her hands.

"Oh sweetie.." Caroline ran over and put her arms around her best friend.

"Shh.. You can't let it get to you. What Stefan did was horrible, but you can't let it eat you up. Let him go." She rubbed Elena's as she sat back up.

"You're right Care. I have to keep living. He cheated on me, I can't want him anymore." She stood up, forced a smile and grabbed her bag.

"You coming Care?"

Caroline slowly got up and followed Elena as she walked out the door. She was worried. She knew Elena was strong, but she and Stefan had planned their entire future together, only to have him cheat on her with some cheap slut.

* * *

Damon was the first one out of the classroom that afternoon. He no longer cared for his education, the best part of his day was getting wasted with Alaric. He went by his dormroom to leave his stuff and get some money. His wallet was on his dresser and when he walked over to get it a picture in a black frame caught his eye. He stared at it for a while, before quickly turning around and walking out. He had gotten rid of everything. Burned the clothes she left behind, spent the money he found in her dresser on alcohol, but the picture.. He could never bring himself to harm it.

"Damn it" he muttered under his breath. "Get out my life and my head Katherine."

He entered the bar and saw Alaric by it.

"Hello Ricky." he acknowledged the teacher and turned to the bartender. "A bottle of bourbon."

"Don't call me Ricky." said Alaric as he eyed the bottle. "You're not going easy tonight I see."

"Nope, tonight I am getting wasted." Damon raised his glass to his friend. "Cheers to the bitch who ruined my life!"

* * *

"No Care, I really don't want to go to the bar two days in a row." Elena was trying to reason with her friend who was already picking out clothes for them to wear.

"Elena! Come on, loosen up! It's not like we're the only students who go to the bar. We're not going to be seen as drunks, this isn't Mystic Falls!"

Elena sat down on a chair, smiling at her friend.

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

"No way, never ever." Caroline smiled when she realized she won.

Elena sighed but got up and got her jacket.

"So what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Alaric eyed Damon as he poured himself another glass of bourbon. He reached for the bottle.

"Ey! What are you doing?" Damon glared at him, trying to take the bottle from his friend.

"You've had more than enough." Alaric shook his head as he gave the bottle to the bartender and paid.

"I'm not even drunk yet."

"But you're well on the way and there's a day tomorrow as well. I know you don't care about your education, but I'm your friend and also the only sane one around here, and last year you wanted this so badly. I won't let you throw all your hard work away."

Damon stared at him, before he shook his head, got up and slapped his friend on the back.

"Good speech teacher."

He started walking towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" yelled Alaric after him.

"Somewhere else to get drunk, see ya Ricky."

"Don't call me Ricky." muttered Alaric before turning back to his beer.

* * *

Damon walked out of the building, only to collide with a young woman. He quickly put his arms out to catch her. When he looked down on her he realized who it was.

* * *

Elena quickly pulled herself out of his arms. Of course she had to collide with the arrogant ass from yesterday again. Why make life easy for yourself? What was his name again? Something starting with D… Damien? No.. Damon? Yes, that's it. Damon.

"Well well, miss me?"

Elena was pulled from her thoughts at his arrogant remark. She glared at him, trying to walk past him.

"Ahah." He said, wiggling his finger in her face.

"What do you want Damon?"

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm not mean, I'm just not really here to associate with arrogant jackasses." she bit back, much annoyed.

"Ouch." Damon said, still with that stupid smirk on his face. "But sweetheart, you don't ever know me."

Elena sighed. She had been looking forward to enjoying a night out with her best friend, and once again was a guy in her way. Even though she couldn't compare Damon to Stefan, they had nothing to do with each other. But still, she was just tired of guys in general.

"Move, Damon." she simply said.

But he stayed where he were, smirking. She sighed and just pushed past him. He turned and shouted after her.

"Until next time we collide Miss Elena."

She found Caroline at a table with two beers on the table. When Elena came closer she raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up" Elena said as she sat down and tog a sip of her beer.

"Remind me to never again get involved with a guy.

* * *

_**And that's it for this time people! I hope you enjoyed it, and I will try the best I can to get another chapter up soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello people! It's been a little longer than I would have hoped, but here's a brand new chapter. Enjoy it!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Elena picked up her bag and hurried out of class. She was going to meat Caroline at some restaurant she found a few days ago. Apparently it was the best in the area and she had a feeling Caroline wouldn't shut up about it if she didn't go there soon. She took her phone from her pocket and dialed Caroline. It took one, two and three signals before she picked up.

"Elena! Are you on your way?"

"Hey Care. I just have to go home and change, I just got out of class-"

"Elena!" Caroline wined. "You said you'd come right after your last class!"

"I know, Care. But I want to go drop of my bag and just change quickly."

She could hear Caroline sigh into the phone.

"Well, promise me you'll hurry!"

"Promise."

"Fine. See you soon."

"Bye Care." Elena said before she hung up and got her keys out to open the door to their room.

* * *

20 minutes later Elena opened the door to the restaurant and immediately saw Caroline at a table by one of the windows. Caroline looked up and saw her friend by the door.

"Elena!" she called. "Over here!"

Elena made her way over to the table and sat down.

"Hi Care." she said smiling. "Sorry it took so long, I just really wanted to get out of those clothes I had been wearing all day."

"It's ok, and now you're here!" Caroline beamed. "At the best restaurant in the area."

"So good it beats the Grill?" Elena asked, raising her eyebrows teasingly.

"Nah, that's pretty hard to do."

The girls laughed as the waiter came over with some menus.

"So." Elena asked. "What do you recommend at this amazing place you can't shut up about?"

"Well their burgers are to die for, but the chicken's very good as well."

"Chicken for me then please." Elena said to the waiter.

"And to drink?"

"Just water."

Caroline looked like she wanted to kill her.

"Elena!" she protested. "Just water?"

"Yes Caroline." Elena laughed. "I am not getting drunk three days in a row. And besides, I have early classes tomorrow.

Her friend sighed but gave in, and turned to the waiter.

"The cheese and bacon burger for me please, thank you."

Elena once again raised an eyebrow at her friend. This time at her meal.

"What?"

"What happened to your diet?"

"Well, that was last week. This week I'm free and then I'll start again next week."

"You know that's not really how it works?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, maybe. But you have to be able to live a little every once in a while. So I'm doing it every other week."

* * *

Damon sat down at the usual bar, waiting for Alaric. He heard somebody sit down on his right side, but didn't bother to check who. Alaric always sat on his left.

"Well hello there lover." a voice purred.

Damon slowly turned his head to where the voice came from.

"Katherine."

Katherine smiled, her usual smirking, sexy smile that never held any true emotions.

"Miss me?"

* * *

Elena and Caroline left the restaurant laughing,

"That was the lamest pick-up line anyone has ever tried on me!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Not to mention his face when you said you were taken," Elena laughed. "Probably one of those jerks that never got rejected before."

"Although I can't understand who would ever have him? He wasn't close to hot, not even a little good looking."

Elena smiled in agreement and laughed again, Caroline smiled at her friend. It had been a while since she had seen her like this, happy and carefree.

"You know what Care?" Elena said, smirking.

"What?"

"I'm thinking maybe we should go to the bar?"

Caroline's face broke in a huge smile. This was the Elena she had missed the past months.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

The girls started walking towards the bar, arm around eachothers' backs, still laughing.

* * *

"What do you want Katherine?" Damon asked, trying to stay as cool as he could. He couldn't let her see him feel. "Did Stefan tire of you already?"

"Maybe I missed my Damon." she answered, leaning closer.

Damon moved his chair away from her, turning back to his drink. "No you didn't Katherine. Whatever you're playing, I'm not gonna be a part of it."

"No, you're right, I didn't." she said as she stood up and left the bar. He looked after her only to see her meet Stefan by the door, pulling him in for a deep kiss. He growled and grabbed the bottle of bourbon, pouring himself another glass. He heard them sit down a few chairs away ordering drinks.

"Damon."

He looked up and saw Stefan staring at him. Even if Katherine was a bitch who hurt him, Stefan wasn't evil or mean. Not even close. He was just stupid enough to fall for Katherine and her tricks. Damon sighed and lifted his drink to Stefan.

"Brother."

* * *

Caroline opened the door and let Elena in before her. Her phone started ringing and she stopped to answer it as Elena went to get them some drinks. The bar was crowded and Elena had to squeeze herself between people all the time. Mostly people who had had just a bit to much to drink. She sighed as a typically drunk man who looked about her age almost fell over her. She pushed him aside and walked up to the bar, standing next to a man and a woman to order.

As she waited for the bartender to have time for her she felt the man next to her stare at her. She quickly looked to the side and froze. The man swallowed as he looked her over. Elena let her gaze move from him to the woman at his side. She was dressed in tight dress with bright red lipstick and dark make-up. She was too busy flirting with the bartender to notice Elena though. Her hair was almost the same brown as Elena's, only in curls instead of straight. This was her, he had chosen her.

"Hello Elena." Stefan stammered.

Elena just stared at him, not able to answer. He looked down, and she could almost see his guilt. He wasn't a mean person, he just fell out of love with her and in love with someone else. But still, cheating on her. That she couldn't forgive. She left her place next to him and sat down on the only empty chair.

"The seat's taken." the man next to her said.

"But there's no one here?"

"He's coming." the man said and turned to her. When he saw her he smirked and she sighed. Not him again.

"Well hallo again miss Elena."

"Hello Damon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What brings you here Elena?"

"None of your business." said Elena.

"Oh come on." Damon cried. "I didn't peg you as a drinker, and now you've been here three days in a row? Are you unable to resist me?"

"Resist what about you?"

"Well.. I don't know, my charm, my good looks, my unflinching ability to listen to.. Taylor Swift?"

Elena shook her head and sighed. Maybe if she told him he'd shut up.

"No, actually it has nothing to do with you." she told him.

"No?" he said, smirking and raising his eyebrow.

"I ran into my ex, ok?" she snapped.

"Oh…" he said, not knowing what else to say. That was the exact same thing that happened to him not tem minutes ago.

"Yeah, oh. So maybe, just maybe, you can leave me alone now." she said, getting up and walking away.

Damon looked down. He hadn't meant to upset her like that. He just liked to tease her. She usually knew how to tease him right back, which he found amusing. Maybe he should apologize..? With a sigh he got up from his chair. I'm so gonna regret this, he thought as he hurried after her and grabbed her arm.

Elena quickly turned around when someone grabbed her arm. Ready to deal with some drunk guy that just liked her for her ass, she was completely unprepared that it would be him.

"Damon, what are you-"

"Look." he interrupted her. "I'm sorry if I pushed you. I'm an ass sometimes, but you're obviously upset, and I shouldn't have done that."

Elena stared at him, completely shocked. She really hadn't seen this coming.

"So." Damon said, smiling. Not smirking, smiling. "How about that drink?"

Elena thought for a while. She could see Stefan was still by the bar, but she didn't want to let him get to her. So she smiled and nodded.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

Caroline walked into the bar. Her father had talked for what felt like hours, but she had finally been able to end the call. Now she just had to find Elena. She looked around, checking some of the tables they used to sit by, but couldn't see her. She looked towards the bar and her eyes stopped at a familiar face. Stefan. Oh no.. What if Elena saw him and left. She was trying to put everything behind her, but she had been hurt. Really hurt. And apparently he had brought the bitch with him. Caroline continued looking around the place for Elena. Imagine her surprise when she finally found her friend. What the hell is she doing? Caroline thought.

* * *

Elena smiled as Damon poured her another drink. He wasn't so bad when he put away his cockiness.

"So" he said. "Wanna talk about this ex of your's?"

"Careful Damon." Elena smiled. "People may start to think you care."

Damon laughed a little. "I'm serious though." he said. "I recently ended something in a bad way myself, I know it's not pretty."

Elena stared at him for a moment. This was a side of him she hadn't expected to see.

"Fine." she said. "It was a few months ago. Just after my high school graduation. We were all thrilled because both I, my ex and my best friend Caroline had gotten in here. We were going to be able to live together, and I was so happy we wouldn't have to have a long distance relationship."

Elena took a deep breath, and noticed Damon staring at her, like he really cared about what she said. She smiled a little.

"A month ago I had been away to visit my brother Jeremy who spent the summer in Denver with some friend to our family. I was going to be gone a week, but I arrived a day early. I missed my boyfriend and wanted to surprise him the evening I came home. I went to his house, and sneaked in. I was lucky his father wasn't home. When I walked up the stairs I heard some noises, but thought maybe he had a friend over. But when I-"

Her voice failed and she had to swallow to compose herself. She wasn't going to cry in front of him. She may have been hurt, but she wasn't weak. Just when she was about to give in to her tears she felt someone grab her hand. She looked up and met Damon's blue eyes. How had she never noticed how blue they were before? They were deep, but light, and right now they were filled with took a deep breath and continued.

"When I got to his room and opened the door, I found him in bed with someone else."

Damon let out a breath he had been holding. What she had been through seemed to be the exact same as he had.

"Apparently she was someone he had known his entire life, but she had been taken. I don't know if she was single at the time or if she cheated on someone as well. All I know is that I never, ever though Stefan would do something like that to me. He was always so loyal."

Damon's eyes bugged out at what she just said. Stefan? A woman he had known his entire life that had been taken? No. I couldn't be.

"You said you ran into him here at campus?" he asked, hardly wanting an answer.

"Yeah. I thought he wouldn't attend because he partly wanted to go here for me, but it seems both he and the bitch is here now."

"The bitch?"

"The girl I found him with." Elena shrugged her shoulders. "It seems she goes to school here too."

"Were did you meet them?"

"Here, at the bar, just before I came to sit here." She looked around for a bit. "There they are." she said, pointing to a table by one of the windows.

Damon looked where she pointed and froze. It couldn't be. Fate couldn't be so cruel. But it was true.

"Elena." he said, carefully. "If that man is your ex, and the girl is the one a cheated on you with, then we have way more in common than you may ever believe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"WHAT?!"

Elena winced at her best friends load voice. ¨

"Caroline.."

"Elena are you out of your freaking mind?!"

"No, Care, you don't-"

"No you're right Elena, I don't understand." Caroline looked some mix of worried, annoyed, freaked out and furious. She stared at Elena who now regretted she hadn't said it in a better way. Maybe not so good just blurting it out.

"Look, Care, I know what you're thinking. But-"

"No Elena." Caroline interrupted again. "You can't possibly know what I'm thinking because then you wouldn't have agreed."

Elena sighed, but let her friend talk.

"You just got cheated on by Stefan, the guy we all thought may be the one for you. And now, you find his brother here, who also happened to have been with that Katherine bitch Stefan cheated with. Your boyfriend cheated on you with his brother's girlfriend. And now you're going on a date with him?!"

"It's not like a date." Elena protested. "We talked about Stefan and Katherine all that night when we met them at the bar. It felt good to talk about it with him, because his in it too. He asked if I wanted to meet him for dinner tonight to hang out and talk. Neither of us are interested in a relationship right now, we were both recently betrayed and badly hurt by someone we loved. I think we are good for each other right now, we both need someone who can relate."

Caroline sighed. A part of her knew Elena was right. She needed someone to talk to, but she still couldn't get over that this was Stefan's brother. Even if they had been through the same thing, wasn't there some kind of unwritten rule that you didn't get involved with your ex's brother?

"Caroline." Elena said. "Nothing going to happen, I just want someone to talk to."

Caroline nods, of course she can understand that her friend could need someone, but did it have to be Stefan's brother?

"Anyway" Elena said. "I've got to go, Damon said 6, and that's in like five minutes so.."

Caroline smiled a little. "Yeah yeah, okey. Go talk with the creep."

"He's not a creep!" Elena yelled back as she walked out the door.

* * *

Damon sat down at a table at the restaurant they had decided on. They had said 6, which was in three minutes. Those three minutes were soon gone. She was late. Maybe she wouldn't come at all. What the hell was happening to him?! He never worried about a girl. He shouldn't care whether she came or not. He didn't care. Not since Katherine.

But damn it. He couldn't deny it. He did care. He wanted her to come, he wanted to see her, which was crazy because he didn't even know her. He had met her once or twice before that day at the bar. They had messed with each other and she seemed to hate him. The only thing he knew about her was that her ex, his brother, had cheated on her, with his girlfriend. He couldn't get involved with Elena, but he couldn't stay away either. Something about her pulled him closer like he had never felt before.

Now she was late. Five minutes late. He had almost given up.

"Damon."

He turned around and saw her coming towards him, and he tried not to show how relived he was.

"Hey."

"I'm so sorry I'm late." she said as she sat down. "Caroline wouldn't let me leave."

He smiled. "Let me guess. She doesn't want you meeting me?"

Elena smiled and shook her head. "She's just looking out for me. She thinks it's weird because you're Stefan's brother."

Damon nodded. "But you don't?"

"You're not Stefan, you're you. Just because you're related to an ass doesn't mean you are one too."

Damon laughed. Stefan was gonna regret he hurt her if she ever had a chance for payback.

"You're feisty."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm over him. He hurt me and I was broken but now I don't wanna let it get to me."

He nodded.

"So." she continued. "What about you? You were with Katherine?"

He nodded again and started telling his story.

"Stefan and my parents got divorced my junior year of high school. My father was an ass to me and my mother and she left for New York just after their divorce. I went with her and Stefan stayed with our father in Mystic Falls."

"I don't get why he never told me he had a brother." Elena said.

"I guess he doesn't consider me his brother." he shrugged his shoulders. "Stefan and I used to be close, but when I left with mum, I guess he got hurt by it."

"But if you didn't keep in touch since your junior year, how come he knew Katherine?"

"We have both known Katherine since we were kids." Damon explained. "Her father and my father worked together and we used to have dinners and stuff with them and we would play with Katherine. I didn't like her then. She never followed rules and always got everything she wanted."

"So why did you date her?" Elena asked, surprised. To date someone you'd always known but never liked seemed weird.

"Because when she came here a year after me, to start school here, I met her again. She was smoking hot and she knew it. She played on it and I just wanted her. The sex was amazing, she's crazy and crazy sex is never wrong. But that was it. I couldn't see a future with her, but I was young and didn't care. It was like I was spelled. I thought I really loved her."

He paused and looked at Elena. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, but he could see that she was hanging on to his every word.

"Then, a few months back I went to visit her in her family's house near Mystic Falls. She didn't know about it and I found her with Stefan."

Elena swallowed. Their stories were so similar.

"I know the feeling." she managed to get out.

He looked up at her and saw her eyes filling with tears. He had spent days and weeks at the bar with Ric, getting it out by getting drunk with his best friend. And he was done being hurt. It wasn't just something he said, he had realized how wrong Katherine had been for him. But this girl seemed to have been bottling it all up. She had thought she had found the one, she had been completely in love, in a serious way, much more than he and Katherine. And then she had been crushed by the one person she trusted. He couldn't understand how she got out of bed every day, he had never met a stronger person.

Her efforts to keep her tears down were failing and they started falling down her cheeks. When he saw that he didn't hesitate. He got up and sat on her side of the booth. He pulled an arm around her thin shoulder, drawing her close. She leaned on him, letting her tears fall.

* * *

**So.. This chapter felt really good. Let me know what you think! I wanted to thank you all for following, reviewing, making this story a favorite and everything. It feels really good posting things, because you guys give great support. A massive thank you for that! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Love, Louise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been a week since her breakdown with Damon. She hadn't seen him since. She had kept away from the bar he used to be at, and they hadn't met anywhere else either. She missed him, but she was afraid she had scared him away. Sure, he had said she could talk to him, but spending half an hour crying all over him? That was probably not what he wanted. And she didn't need any more guy drama right now anyway. She couldn't get too involved with anyone.

And now it seemed Caroline had issues with her boyfriend Tyler as well. He was away and had said he was gonna come to campus with them later, but now he called said he wasn't coming at all. Caroline took that as he wanted to break up, and had been some mix between furious and devastated. They had spent hours just watching girly movies, talking about their problems. At least now Bonnie was coming to them. She was done traveling with her mum and now she was going to collage with them. They were on the way to pick her up at the airport.

Their meeting was typical girly, just like best friends acted when they hadn't seen each other for months. The three of them crushed each other in a group hug for several minutes, squealing and giggling so load people started giving them weird looks. They had a lot of catching up to do.

They went to their favorite restaurant near campus, Elena ordering chicken and Caroline burgers, like always. Bonnie told them all about the big cities in Europe and showed them hundreds of pictures on her phone, before carefully bringing up Stefan. She hadn't been home when everything happened and Elena had only told her parts of the story on the phone. Now she told her best friend everything, and this time she actually managed to keep her tears in.

* * *

Damon walked into the restaurant. Alaric had dragged him out of his room, insisting that he needed a proper meal at least once a week. Since that evening with Elena he had spent hours at the bar, getting drunk, not giving a crap about himself, his classes or anything else. He had been trying to convince himself he didn't feel anything for this broken girl. He couldn't. Not just because their similar stories, but also because he had doomed relationships as poison.

But, his friend had worried and now he was somewhere else than the bar or his room for the first time in a week. And of course, as soon as they sat down at a table, he saw her.

She was with that blonde friend of hers, Caroline, and someone else. He remembered her talking about some friend who had been traveling, but coming back soon. Maybe that was her. He tried not to stare at her, but failed. Alaric followed his gaze and saw Elena.

"She the girl who has you spiraling?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that." Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"She's not bad to look at." Alaric offered.

"Oh Ricky, stop being creepy." Damon said, smirking. "You're way too many years older than her, and also, you've got that mystery chick I haven't met yet."

"And you're not meeting her." Alaric told him, again.

"Why not?" Damon whined. "If you keep this up I might just start thinking she doesn't exist.."

"Shut up Damon."

* * *

"Elena." Caroline said, getting Elena's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Look who's here" Caroline nodded towards a table behind them. Elena turned and saw Damon and Alaric. She had never met Alaric but Damon had only spoken of one friend around here so she assumed it was him. Just when she was about to turn back to her friends Damon turned his head and their eyes met.

Elena couldn't help but gasp as she felt her eyes connect with his icy blue ones. She had been telling herself she didn't miss him, she didn't need to feel anything for anyone. Not right now, because she couldn't handle to be broken again. And still she couldn't deny the butterflies in her stomach as she stared into his eyes.

It felt like forever, but couldn't have been more than a few seconds before Damon tore his eyes from hers and looked away. Elena kept staring until she heard a giggle behind her. She quickly turned her head back to her friends, only to find Bonnie eyeing her suspiciously and Caroline trying to stop smiling.

"What?" Elena asked, trying to act like nothing happened.

"The sexual tension between you two is thick enough to cut with a knife." Caroline said.

Elena stared at her, horrified. She must really suck at keep herself from feeling.

"Elena" Bonnie said, carefully. "Didn't you say he dated the girl Stefan cheated on you with?"

Elena nodded, not really getting why she brought that up again.

"Yeah" she said. "Why?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I just don't think being involved with someone who's in the same mess as yourself is what you need."

"Bonnie!" Caroline whined. "I already tried that, and she went out with him anyway."

"It wasn't a date!"

"Anyway" Caroline continued, not caring about Elena's exasperated face. "Elena needs to get Stefan out of her head. Sure, Damon isn't the ideal choice, BUT, he's totally hot and they are gonna jump eachother soon anyway."

Elena stared at her friend, trying to tell herself that Caroline's idea was terrible, but no matter what her head kept saying, her heart said otherwise.

* * *

"Wow…" Alaric said when Damon turned back towards him.

"What?"

"You were basically having eyesex with her right there."

Damon sighed. "Shut up Ric"

The teacher held his hands up in surrender, getting up from his chair. "I gotta go, I need to wake up early for the drive tomorrow.

"You going to your mystery girl?" Damon asked, smirking.

"Shut up Damon."

* * *

An hour later, after good food and some alcohol the girl felt tired and decided to leave. They paid and left. Caroline and Bonnie kept talking about Bonnie's travels while Elena fell slightly behind. She didn't mind, she could use some time on her own to think. Think about life, about Stefan, about school and about… about Damon. She looked up and realized Bonnie and Caroline were far ahead. She started walking faster to catch up with them when she felt someone grab her arm.

Completely terrified she turned around, to find herself staring into a pair of very blue eyes. A second later, their lips collided.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I found it pretty hard to write, I was out of ideas for months, but now I found something and it felt great! Hopefully there will be new chapters soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

When Elena woke up she couldn't work out where she was. It wasn't her dormrrom, not her home in Mystic Falls. It was a room sha had never seen before. She turned in bed and gasped when she realized where she was: She was in Damon's apartment, and beside her laid Damon, naked. It didn't take her more than a few seconds to realize that she was just as naked. She checked once more to make sure he was alseep, before carefully getting out of bed to put her clothes back on.

"Sneaking out on me, huh?" a voice said behind her. She turned around, clutching her shirt to her chest, staring at him. He smirked at her.

"Damon" she said, slowly. "What happened here?"

"Well Elena, I think that's pretty obvious."

She sighed. "OK, I guess I meant something more like how did this happen?"

"We bumped into eachother on the street. You were drunk and I took advantage of you." he was still smirking, looking way to pleased with himself.

Elena rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt over her head before heading towards the door.

"Hey, were are you going?" he shouted from bed.

She turned around and gave him a tired look. "I really should go Damon, this was clearly a mistake and I can't get involved with anyone right now. And I'm sure you only want casual sex anyway"

With that, she stormed out of his bedroom, escaping his tiny apartment as fast as she could.

* * *

It had been hours since she stormed out, and still, he couldn't get her out of his head., which was really all he wanted. He needed her out of his head and his life, forever. He had been telling himself that getting involved with her was a bad idea, from the start. And now she confirmed it. She couldn't get involved either. And no, he shouldn't have joked about taking advantage of her when she was drunk. They had both been drunk, and it had not been him more than her, or the opposite either for that matter. They had wanted eachother just as much, right then and there.

But then again, the world isn't the same when you're drunk. You don't have a filter for what you do or say. You do what you want, without thinking about the consequences. It was your most true desires. And, of course he had to ruin everything by telling on of his bad jokes, in the very wrong moment and time. Luckily for him it was a Saturday. No classes today, he could spend the day getting drunk at the bar, all day if he liked. It was a pity Ric had gone to see his fake girlfriend this weekend. Getting drunk wasn't as pitiful when they did it together.

Damn it! Now he had to try and get over Elena as well, and getting over people really wasn't his strong side.

* * *

Elena had never felt as relieved before when she carefully opened the door to the dormroom and found Caroline and Bonnie asleep. She had been able to go back to sleep and when they asked where she had been the night before, she just told them she went for a walk, and when she came back they were already asleep. They looked suspicious, but they bought it.

* * *

Elena felt restless as she walked around campus. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't go with Caroline and Bonnie to the restaurant or the bar, because Damon could be there and she really couldn't handle seeing him right now. After a few minutes trying to figure out how to best avoid him for the rest of the year she realized she had completely forgotten about Stefan. Guess problems with a new guy makes you forget your old heartaches. She shrugged a little when she thought of the fact that Damon was Stefan's brother. Going from one brother to another wasn't much better than what he did to her…

After a lot of thinking Elena decided to go home. Home to Mystic Falls, to her aunt Jenna and younger brother Jeremy who was a senior in high school now. Mystic Falls was the perfect way of avoiding anything.

* * *

Damon was just about to order another drink when he heard a voice behind him.

"I knew I'd find you here"

Damon turned around and stared at his best friend.

"I knew she was fake!" he muttered.

"What?" Ric asked.

"You said you were going to your girlfriend, and yet here you are, which can't mean anything other than I was right. She's fake!" Damon explained, feeling the effect of all the drinks he had already had.

Alaric sighed and took his glass from him.

"Hey!" Damon protested.

"You're coming with me" Alaric said and walked away.

Damon stared at his friend before following.

* * *

Elena couldn't help but smile as she got out of her car. No matter how bad she felt it always felt great coming home for a while. She didn't have any classes next Monday either, so she could stay for the whole weekend. She grabbed her bag from the backseat and made her way ti the front door. She thought about knocking, but instead she walked right in.

"Aunt Jenna?" she yelled, looking around to find either her or brother.

Jenna's head poked out of the kitchen.

"Elena?" she said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"What a welcome Jenna" Elena laughed as she hugged her aunt.

"Oh, I meant.. I didn't mean it like that" Jenna quickly told her. "You know you're always welcome home, I was just a bit shocked. You didn't call telling me you'd be here."

"I know, sorry if I'm disturbing something." Elena said as she took off her jacket and moved into the living room and saw the table made.

"Are you having someone over?"

"Yeah… Um, it's just a friend.." Jenna vaguely answered as she went into the kitchen. Elena followed, smiling.

"Just a friend?" she questioned. "Why are you blushing then?"

"I'm not!" Jenna yelled as she covered her face.

"Yes you are!" Elena giggled. She was so happy Jenna had finally found someone. "Tell me everything!"

"Ok ok!" Jenna held up her hands in surrender. "He's a teacher, actually at your school. You don't take history, do you?"

"No, I don't, but maybe I should" Elena smiled. "So when's he coming over."

"Well he called just before you arrived and said he would be here in like 15 minutes, and that he was bringing a friend."

"Bringing a friend?" Elena raised her eyebrows. "Who brings a friend to a romantic weekend?"

"Ok, first of all, I never said it was gonna be a romantic weekend."

"But it was supposed to be."

"Maybe" Jenna shrugged. "And second he only brought his friend to keep said friend from alcohol poisoning. Apparently he had girl problems. Might be something for you" Jenna winked.

"No thank you, I'm laying low."

Elena helped Jenna put two extra sets of plates and glasses on the table for herself and Jenna's boyfriend's friend. They were joking around, talking about everything that had happened since they last talked, but Elena made sure not to mention Damon. She had decided to forget all about him.

After almost 20 minutes the doorbell rang and Elena saw Jenna's face brighten up at the sound. She smirked at her aunt as she went to open the door. Elena grabbed the matches and lit the candles on the table as she listened to Jenna greeting someone at the door. She heard them talk as they walked towards the living room.

"So Elena, I want you to meet Alaric, my boyrfriend" Jenna said as they walked in. Elena turned and smiled. But when she saw who Jenna was holding onto she paled, and when she saw who stood beside Alaric she paled ever more.

"And this is his friend Damon."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I hope you guys liked this chapter, stay tuned for the next!**

**/Louise**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hello again guys! I'm sorry it's been a while, but now I'm back with a new chapter filled with Delena. It's a little shorter, sorry about that, but it's moving the story forward a bit, so I hope that's OK!**

**Love!**

….

Elena slowly sipped her coffee as she walked down the familiar streets of Mystic Falls. She had missed her home, it had been a while since she had last been here. She had slept restlessly all night, not being able to get Damon out of her mind. Of course he had to be Jenna's boyfriend's friend and of course he had to come to her home when she had gone there with the sole purpose of getting away from him for a while. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone coming in the opposite direction when she turned a corner. She walked right into a hard chest and almost fell. Strong arms quickly reached out and caught her before she fell. When she looked up she couldn't help but sigh. Of course. Damon.

….

Damon stared down at her, as beautiful as always. She looked both shocked from the impact of crashing right into him, but annoyed as well. He was annoyed as well. He hadn't planned on ever falling for anyone ever again, he had started to think that real love didn't exist. And then he met this beautiful girl who just happened to have a past with his brother, basically sharing Damon's story with Katherine and Stefan. And he knew he was falling for this girl and after being an idiot and slept with her, he had come with Ric to his girl to get away from everything. But of course fate had to be cruel, and Elena turned out to be Ric's girlfriend's niece.

He shook his head to stop his thoughts from racing as she started to move in his arms, standing back up. That's when he realized the skin on his chest was burning.

"Ow" he said, looking down to see what had happened. He saw his shirt drenched in coffee and looked over at Elena finding her staring at him with a coffee mug in her hand.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Elena exclaimed as she realized what had happened.

"That's okay" he replied, smiling at her a little.

"You should change" she insisted. "It's not that far back to Jenna's house" she continued, pointing down the road in the direction of her old house.

"Right" he replied looked in the direction she pointed. "I guess I'll ask someone if I get lost" he smiled a little at her again and turned to leave.

Elena looked at his back he started walking. She didn't want to be near him, did she? She shouldn't want to. But still, she felt so bad for spilling hot coffee on him, she should at least go with him back home, right? Not that she wanted to, she **should**, right?

"Damon, wait!" she told him and he stopped, turning around to look at her. "I'll go with you" she said as she walked towards him.

He smiled again, looking a bit relieved and thankful. She caught up with him and they started walking, side by side.

…..

When they got to the house the door was locked. Elena opened with her and walked inside, with Damon not far behind her.

"Jenna? Alaric?" she called, but found that the house was empty. Jenna had told her that morning that there were some new restaurant in town with lunch, she remembered. Maybe she had gone there with Alaric.

"They are probably at this new lunch place" she told Damon, turning to look at him and found him staring intently at her. "What?" she asked, weakly. She couldn't really handle having him looking at her like that. It wasn't helping her convincing herself that she didn't care about him.

"You're just so beautiful" he answered quietly, still staring at her.

She couldn't answer, she felt herself staring back at him, her mouth slightly open. She still didn't move when he started moving towards her and came to a stop in front of her, his face way to close to hers for her to feel in control. She felt his breath on her face and her hair moved a bit when he took a deeper breath leaned forward, capturing her lips with his.

…..

She should pull away, she told herself in her head, but she couldn't. Instead, she raised her hand to caress with cheek. As one of his arms came around her waist her hand moved into his hair, tugging at the ends at his neck.

After what felt like an eternity they pulled away, breathless and flushed, staring at each other. His hand reached up to touch her cheek, continuing down her arm and then he hesitantly took her hand in his. She was still staring into his beautiful baby blue eyes.

"Elena" he breathed.

"Damon" she breathlessly responded.

"I can't pretend anymore that I don't care" he slowly said. "I can't stay away from you anymore, I won't"

"Then don't" she told him and in a second he claimed her lips again, drawing her as close as possible, holding her tight to his body, as he would never let her out of his arms. And she didn't want him to.


	9. Chapter 9

When Elena woke the next morning she wasn't alone, and frankly she didn't want to be. The strong arms wrapped around her from behind held her in a way the made her feel like she never wanted to leave the bed. She turned over and stared at the man sleeping next to her, seeing now how beautiful he was laying there, something she had not thought of last time she woke in the same bed as him.

Jenna and Alaric had not come home until late the night before, and in their absence Damon and Elena had spent the entire afternoon and night together, ordering pizza and watching a movie, ending up not really watching it, since Damon kept her busy with other things like, well, him.

Elena carefully got out of Damon's arms and snuck off to the bathroom. She stopped by the stairs and listened, but she could hear Alaric snoring from Jenna's bedroom and it seemed quiet downstairs.

When she came back from the bathroom she listened again, and since it was still quiet she decided to surprise Damon with breakfast. She walked down the stairs as quietly as she could and got to the kitchen, where she got the ingredients for pancakes out and started. She was not a brilliant cook and pancakes was really the only breakfast she could think of to give him. She was just putting the first one on the plate when she felt strong arms curl around her waist from behind and someone kissed her cheek. She giggled and turned around, kissing him on the lips, forgetting all about the pancakes.

However after a few minutes Damon pulled away.

"Elena you're burning your food!" he exclaimed and quickly grabbed her pan and moved it from the stove. The pancake was almost black.

"Well, you occupied me!" Elena protested.

"I think it's better if I do this, you just sit down and relax" he grabbed her by the arms and pushed her towards a chair by the table.

"But I was going to surprise you"

Damon laughed. "Well, if your big surprise breakfast is burned pancakes, I'm better off, sorry babe"

"I wanna help" she insisted.

"Are you capable of making coffee?" Damon asked and she nodded. "You do that then"

Just as Elena put the steaming hot coffee on the table Damon flipped the last pancake onto a plate and carried it over to the table were they sat down facing each other. None of them said anything, but the silence wasn't at all awkward, but comforting. Damon reached over and took Elena's plate and started putting pancakes on it. Elena looked around for some syrup or jam or something to have with the pancakes.

"I didn't know where you kept it, so I just made the pancakes" Damon said as if he could read her mind.

"That's fine" Elena smiled. "I'll go get some of everything"

She got up and walked over to the cupboards on the wall over the sink. She opened one of them and realized that the jar of peanut butter was on the top shelf. She got up on her toes, trying to reach, but it was impossible. She heard Damon laugh from the table and heard him get up from his chair. She turned around and moved a bit so he could reach up and get the jar for her. He smiled and handed it to her, she grabbed it and tuned to go back to the table, but he stopped her and pulled her to him and kissed her. He put his arms around her waist and turned them around, pushing her against the wall.

"Oh my God!"

Elena and Damon flew apart when they heard Jenna's voice. She stood in the doorway to the kitchen and behind her was Alaric who looked equally shocked. Elena looked around, feeling her cheeks grow redder and warmer by the second. She quickly looked at Damon and found him standing there, smirking.

"Well, I must say" Damon started. "For once in your life Ric, you were right. I can't stay away from Elena"

"Why am I the only one who is surprised by this?" Jenna turned to glare at Alaric who just stood there smirking.

"Well Jenna these two have been hanging around each other at campus for a while now. I actually brought Damon here to get to stop getting drunk over Elena every day. And it wouldn't surprise me if Elena went here to get away from him too" Alaric looked incredibly amused when Elena's face confirmed his theory.

Jenna still looked completely shocked. "You mean you're both here to get away from each other and now we find you making out all over my kitchen, which by the way is completely gross"

"Well Jenna what can I say? The body wants what the body wants." Damon smirked. Jenna glared at him and he softened and put his arm around Elena. "And I guess it's what the heart wants as well…" he said a bit insecure. Elena beamed at him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Then I only have one more thing to say" Jenna said and walked up close to Damon, staring him in the face. "If you hurt her, I will kill you."

"Yes Ma'am" Damon quickly replied.

* * *

Hello guys! Long time no see. My life is crazy right now with school and other stuff. I'm trying to direct a musical with very little money and so on. I'm sorry this chapter is short but I'm working on the next one already so I hope you wont hate me. Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"I don't want to go back" Elena whined when Damon carried their bags down the stairs in Jenna's house. The weekend was over and it was time for them to go back to campus. Elena didn't want to miss any classes and Damon didn't have any reason to stay here if she was going back. Alaric didn't have any classes to teach for another day so he was staying one more night.

These past two days had been heaven for Damon and Elena. They had been able to just hang out and find out more about each other in peace without having to date or anything.

"Bye Aunt Jenna" Jenna came up and gave Elena a hug just before she left the house. Damon had insisted he should drive so he was already in the car and Elena turned around one more time and waved to Jenna and Alaric before she opened the passenger-door and got in. Damon smiled at her as he started the car and drove off.

* * *

"Elena!" Caroline exclaimed when Elena opened the door to their dorm-room. "You're back-"she interrupted herself as Damon walked in after Elena carrying her bags. "And Damon's here too?" Caroline questioned. Elena gave her an eye to make her shut up before she said something stupid.

"Yes I am" Damon told Caroline before he turned to Elena: "Well beautiful, I have to go, but I'll make sure I see you again"

Elena smiled as he pulled her close and kissed her. He pulled back and smiled at her, touching his forehead against hers before he stepped away, smirked at Caroline and left the room. Elena smiled to herself before turning to look at Caroline. Caroline was just standing there, staring at her.

"Care?" Elena asked, smiling. "You ok?" '

"What was that?!" Caroline suddenly exclaimed. Elena giggled and smiled at her friend. "I thought you were going to Jenna's to get away from him?!"

"Yes, I did" Elena laughed again. "But it turns out Jenna is dating Alaric and he brought Damon there to get him away from me. And then we were both there and things just happened."

"Wow, this is just amazing!" Caroline laughed and dragged Elena with her to sit on her bed. "You have to tell me everything!"

* * *

Later that day Elena and Caroline decided to meet Bonnie for dinner and afterwards they went to the bar. Elena hadn't said anything about Damon yet, and she was glad Caroline hadn't either. They had been busy talking about Jeremy, Elena's little brother who Bonnie had been dating for a while now. He was coming to visit them in the week-end and Elena was excited to see him again. They sat down at a table and ordered three beers. Caroline stared at the bartender.

"He's kinda dreamy, isn't he?"

"Who?" Bonnie asked.

She and Elena were sat with their backs to the bar and couldn't see who Caroline was looking at.

"The bartender" Caroline responded, still looking him over. "I think he's name is Klaus. He's from England, I heard."

Elena and Bonnie started laughing and Caroline looked at them, not seeing what was so funny. She was just about to say something to defend herself when she saw a familiar guy enter the bar and smirked. Soon, she thought, she wouldn't be the one laughed at.

Elena smiled at her friends, she felt happy sitting here with them after her week-end with Damon in Mystic Falls. She hadn't thought of Stefan and his betrayal for days, and that was new. She knew she would have to discuss their similar pasts with Damon and even though they might be able to cut Katherine out of their lives Stefan was still Damon's brother. Elena wasn't all too keen on seeing Stefan ever again, but she didn't want Damon to lose his brother. She was deep in her thoughts when she felt arms encircling her from behind. She turned around, surprised but now unhappy to see Damon's smiling face looking down at her.

"Hello beautiful"

"Hi" she responded, smiling up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"You really have to ask? There's alcohol here" he stated, chuckling a bit.

"You shouldn't drink all the time" she scolded him and he smirked at her.

"You're starting to sound like Ric. Wanna get out of here?"

Elena looked at her friends. Caroline was smirking and looked like she couldn't wait to tease Elena about this. Bonnie however was just sitting there staring at the pair. Elena realized she needed to explain this all to her best friend.

"No, I think I'll stay here" she told him. "But I'll call you later, maybe we can meet up tomorrow?"

He smiled, nodded and kissed her. "Have fun" he told her before he left their table.

The moment he left Caroline started laughing.

"You really managed to stay out of a relationship for really long, didn't you Elena?" she teased.

Elena rolled her eyes at her friend, but couldn't help smiling, because it was true. Bonnie interrupted them.

"I don't get it?" she said. "Are you two together now?"

"Well, we're not dating officially or anything, but we have something, that's for sure. I care about him and he cares about me. We understand each other." Elena told her friend, a bit nervous to see her friend's reaction.

Bonnie looked skeptical. "I don't think it seems like a great idea Elena" she said slowly.

Elena sighed. She had feared this reaction from Bonnie. She knew her friend as just trying to look out for her, and she had always been suspicious to anything she didn't really know or understood. Elena also knew that Bonnie probably disliked that Elena was seeing Stefan's brother.

"I know you think it's a bad idea Bonnie, but I am happy" Elena looked at her friend. "I haven't been happy since Stefan and I broke up, and I really like feeling like this again. I felt like I was going under before, but I feel like I'm on the way up again, and that's thanks to Damon."

Bonnie still looked suspicious. "But they're brothers Elena. How do you know he isn't just like Stefan?"

"Because he has been through the same thing, and because he's honest in a way that Stefan never was. If you wasn't so blind maybe you'd be able to see that."

Elena got up and left the table. She didn't have the energy to defend what she felt to someone else, not when she could hardly make any sense of it herself. She dug her phone out of her purse and dialed Damon's number. He picked out on the third signal and she started crying the moment she heard his voice.

"Damon…"

* * *

Hello lovely people! It's been a while since I updated this story. I wrote half of this chapter a month ago, but didn't finish until today. It's currently 00:45 here in Sweden and I should really be sleeping right now but I got stuck in the story and this was a very fun chapter to write.

I was wondering how you guys think I should continue the story. I was thinking I might jump forward in time a bit, maybe even a few years. I feel like I'm stuck, but tell me what you would like to see happen to Delena in the upcoming episodes.


End file.
